Love's Stranger
by UniquaStranger94
Summary: Kat Cymone has been threw hell in her 190 years and now she has a chance for true love...but things aren't that simple. A old friend becomes a close love a new aquantince stirs her heart strings. Now she must face her son's murderer and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't really a Fanfic about any book or stuff like that. It's part of what one of my characters in a RP my friend started does and about her life. So yeah anyway…..welcome to the world of Kathrine Elizabetha Cymone.

Ch.1

I held my side blood gushing between my fingertips. God silver burned. I walked further trying to keep not pass out as I did. I needed to find him. I needed his help. My pace slowed as I got light headed. I was already human…again after so many years. It was strange having a heartbeat again. Especially when that heartbeat was pumping out all my blood. Finally I reached the door and knocked with the not so gore covered hand. I prayed to whoever was up there in the big blue that he would be here. I leaned against the door frame blood still dripping from my fingertips and felt the darkness creeping closer. My breathing was shaky. My heart beat slowing. I was dying and I knew it. I slowly started to loose feeling in my legs just as the door open.

"Yes?" Came the familiar voice.

"Roman….It's Kat…." I managed before collapsing into his arms.

(190 years earlier)

I fought back tears as my father raped me for the millionth time. It was the same thing every single day. He either beat raped or cursed out us children. Ever since my mother's death when I was barely a teen he'd become violent. Afterwards he left again leaving me naked and bleeding on the dirt floor. Isilee, my younger sister, came and tended to me helping me.

"I'll be fine Ilee." I said. Her soft blue eyes were clouded with tears. I brushed them away with a kiss.

"Now go get you're chores done and tell the boys to come in. It's time for supper." I whispered. She nodded and left. She was the youngest of us Cymone children. She was the last child my mother gave birth to before she died from difficulties. Father beat her the worse because he blamed her. I saw her limp away and fiery anger leapt threw my veins. I was the eldest of the ten kids. I was supposed to protect them. But I was a woman and I was sickly. I had been for a good year now and it had gotten worse. I cleaned up the floor best I could and fixed myself up. I made sure dinner was on the table by the time they came in. After I'd put them to bed I waited….and waited. He still wasn't home even into the wee morning hours.I sighed and closed my eyes for a second.

That second turned into a few hours. I was awakened by a scream. I jolted up right to find my father beating Iselee, her small pale dressed torn and blood covered as he tried to rape her. I jumped up feeling extremely dizzy as I did.

"Da stop!" I said trying to pull him off her. His eyes were blood shot his matted brown hair stinking of alcohol like he'd been bathing in it.

"Ya little bitch….ya killed 'er. You'll pay!" He growled his breath worse than his hair. Iselee cried harder as he beat her more her blood splattering him.

"DA YA KILLIN' HER!" I shouted and he pushed me away. I tumbled back my head banging against the wooden pillar. Iselee suddenly went quiet as I held my head my world spinning blood matting my ruby red hair. My father still beat on Ilee's body which was limp. I slowly stood and saw her pale blue eyes staring up at the ceiling the life draining out of them her mouth slack. She was dead. My baby sister was dead. My father just killed her. Something inside me cracked. I grabbed the nearest thing, which turned out to be an iron pan, and slowly walked towards him as he raped my sisters corpse not knowing she was already dead. I stood over him pan raised than brought it down hard on his head. He froze than slumped forward collapsing on Ilee. I knelt down and pushed his dead weight off of her and gently closed her eyes my tears falling onto her pale freckled skin. He red blonde hair was still so soft as I brushed my fingers threw it holding her.

"I'm so sorry Iselee." I whimpered. I heard my father groan and I stood. I laid a flower on her chest than bashed him upside the head again as he started to come to. I took him and tied him to a pillar in our house than went through and checked the room. My head was swimming with dizziness as I lit a fire. I grabbed all the oil we had than slowly poured it throughout the house. I drenched my father in it his unconscious body limp as a wet wash cloth. I finally poured the rest on the fire and it erupted the flames licking at the floor and stone fireplace. I staggered back than stumbled out of the house the dizziness worse. I somehow managed to make it to the fields and watched as our home…our prison erupted in flames. I heard the screaming and than…nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in severe pain. I screamed back arching clutching my neck where the pain seemed to radiate. It was as if liquid fire liked at my neck and veins. I screamed again thrashing as it spread.

"Shhhh….young one it will be over with quite soon.." Came a deep rich silky voice. I groaned curling up in a ball as I more pain washed over me. Another wave caused another scream. It seemed to go on like this for years which in truth were probably nothing more than a few minutes. All time seemed to stop as the pain licked across my body seeming to absorb everything…but instead of destroying it seemed to be repairing. Finally it faded leaving me panting and exhausted laying on a cold granite floor. I cried softly as I laid there curled into a ball as if that would keep away that unbearable pain.

"Shhhh see I told you it would end. All is well now….shhhh…" Came the voice from earlier. I felt a hand slowly brush my red locks out of my face. Slowly my eyes opened and I looked up into the face of a dark haired beauty. She looked no older than late twenties. He face was a creamy ivory color her eyes a dark brown her hair a long black smoky cloud around her slim young beautiful face.

"My name's LeMonaya Trituvuis. You may call me Mona young one." She said her voice a deep husky lullaby to my ears. Everything seemed so much clearer. I swore I could even hear her lips brushing as she spoke.

"Take it slow young one. I mean you no harm. I meant to help. Welcome to your new life." She said smiling softly. I sat up slowly and looked around. I seemed to be in a small stone cottage. It couldn't be more than four rooms yet it felt like home.

"I'm Kathrine Cymone." I whispered. She smiled.

"Well hello Kathrine. I must tell you something before we continue much further into our conversation." She said. I nodded.

"I saved your life. You seemed to have come down with a ailment of some kind. I did what only I knew to do when I came across you. I changed you." She said slowly looking at me as if I would go mad. I raised an eyebrow.

"Changed me?" I whispered. She nodded.

"You're no longer ill nor injured. You're what…most call a….vampire." She stated quietly. It was my turn to look at her like she was crazy.

"Vampires are only folklore told to the young to frighten them into behaving." I said. My voice shook. She sighed.

"Let me show you something." She said and rose. She walked over to a small table and brought back a solid rock.

"Here….hold this." She said and handed it to me. I took it and looked at her.

"It's solid rock. Look make sure…." She urged on. I looked it over. It in fact was solid rock. The same kind of rock that was around most of Ireland.

"It's a rock just like the ones outside." I said confused.

"Correct….squeeze it. Apply just minium pressure." She said softly as if she were talking to a child. I nodded and squeezed. The rock was crushed into dust. I gasped opening my hand as if I had been holding fire.

"How!" I was so confused. I'd played with these kind of rocks since I was a child. They were stronger than that.

"You're a new vampire. You're stronger than us older ones. You still have human blood in your body." She said shrugging. I looked down at the powder.

"But…what does that mean?" I asked softly.

"It means you're not aging. You can't be hurt unless by fire or silver or a wooden stake through your heart. You're faster stronger and now more focused than any human." She slowly tilted my head up. I looked into her dark eyes.

"It also means you hunt. We are the Good ones. We may journey into the sunlight and hunt animals to live. It also means we don't live as long. At most we live to eight hundred before our bodies choose to just…slip away. There is much to teach you…but now…we hunt." She said and slowly pulled me up. I looked at her. I felt so graceful. Like I didn't even have to think to move before I already was.

"Come Young One." She whispered and flashed out the door. I looked after her stilling myself for the life that faced me. I took one last deep breath then ran out into the foggy morning. I saw her easily and ran after her at what was supposed to be impossible speeds. I quickly caught up with her and looked around. Even in the dim light I could make out every detail. Every blade of grass the veins on the nearby tree leaves and the sounds of ants clacking along the ground were very present in my senses.

"Amazing isn't it? How much the human mind isn't aware of?" She whispered barely over the wind yet I could hear it perfectly. I nodded realizing a dull aching burn was coming from my throat.

"What is this feeling? It's like my throat is smoldering." I whispered surprised my voice wasn't effected.

"You're thirsty. That's why we hunt. Listen. Expand your mind and search for something that could satisfy that thirst and tell me what you smell." She urged like mother. I nodded and closed my eyes. My senses spread out as I searched. I caught scents on the wind the sound of water babbling in a small brook and the feel of the breeze on my pale skin.

"I..I smell something rich….but it smells very earthy…delicious yet not…" I whispered and opened my eyes. She smiled.

"That would be a deer. A herd of them grazing by the brook. Follow the scent." She whispered. I smiled and nodded than closed my eyes and took off just relying on my hearing touch and smell. I paused and opened my eyes. There stood five does and one buck grazing just as she said. One lapped at the brook her beautiful gray muzzle coated in a glistening sheen.

'Now….be swift and snap her neck….' I heard a voice in my head. It was Mona. I looked at her shocked but she just smiled and waved me on. I nodded than faced where my prey was. I took a quiet deep breath and ran out quickly. I jumped on top of her back. She jumped and yelped in her strange way. I gripped her neck quickly and snapped it. She collapsed beneath me and the others took off. I saw Mona zip out of the woods and take down the biggest doe snapping her neck easily. I watched her graceful movements and was struck in awe.

"Now….let you're instincts take over…" She whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes. I sank deep into my mind and felt some primeval part of me awake. I brought the does neck to my mouth and sank my teeth into her soft flesh. My teeth cut threw the flesh easily and the sweet earthy yet not entirely appeasing liquid flooded my mouth. I drank deeply clinging to the doe as she seemed to put out the dull fire in my throat. Finally she was dry and I sat back licking my lips.

"Easier than you thought?" Mona asked walking to me. Her own doe was drained and her lips were a bright beautiful ruby red. I nodded.

"Earlier…I heard your voice in my mind…how?" I asked. She smiled.

"Every creator can speak to their children's minds." She shrugged and sat beside me.

"We are Good Vampires. We find feeding easier. We don't feel the urge or the pain that comes from not drinking human blood. We can survive easily but remember this….never attack an innocent human and only fight those who are trying to cause severe damage to you and your own." She said. I nodded and we went back to the cottage. She shut the door and smiled at me.

"Get some sleep darling…" She said. I looked at her.

"I don't know if I can…..after all that's happened today I mean." I said. She nodded.

"How about I tell you where I came from and maybe that boring tale while help you fall to sleep?" She offered. I grinned and nodded. I crawled into the smaller of the two beds in her home and listened as she spoke. For some reason though I'd just met her I trusted her.

"Well….let's see…where do I begin…." She trailed off than smiled.

"Well originally I am from Greece. Back than….which was a long time ago to say the least….I was a wealthy merchants daughter. I was given to the temple of Athena as a….gift to the Goddess. I was trained in the ways of her teachings. When I just turned twenty-six I met a man. Everyone swore he was a god in human form. He was so beautiful. His name…was Acacuis Benedictus…every girl swayed under his gaze. All but one…at least on the outside that is…."She chuckled.

"Acacuis was supposed to be the son of a very wealthy king from the south…..but rumors spread that his beauty was because he was in fact the sun god himself…Apollo. And who could deny it with his lush sun gold blonde hair and bright silvery blue eyes that looked like the sky on a sunny day." She smiled softly and I couldn't help but picture it.

"I met him one afternoon by chance in a meadow while I gathered herbs for medicine. He was just sitting there the sun shining across his pale smooth skin. We talked and I made sure to keep my distance. I couldn't help but start to fall in love with him. We met there for the next three years. Finally he asked me to marry him….and I said yes. We were going to run away together….we made love that night and planned to leave the next day…..but one of the other priestess found out…..they also found out I was now carrying his child. Breaking the vow to stay pure when you were Athena's maiden was punishable by death….so….they threw me out into the streets naked and told the entire town of my sins. I was bound in the middle of town and they began to stone me. I lost the baby….I lost my child and the only way I was saved was by Acacuis. He burst into the middle of the crowd his eyes a bright fiery red his teeth now sharp and pointed. I was almost dead and somehow he got me out of there. He told me later it was because he'd scared off the crowd when they saw his true form. He had to change me to save me and when I awoke I was what I am today…." I don't remember my eyes closing but suddenly her story was my dream. I was Mona and Acacuis was with me and I was happy. I turned over in my sleep a genuine smile on my face for the first time in a very long time. Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
